


It felt like dreaming

by starlight92



Category: Manic Street Preachers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight92/pseuds/starlight92
Summary: Richey finds Nicky very distracting, in the best kind of ways.





	It felt like dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> First Manics fic, because there's not nearly enough these days :) I've never posted any fic before despite being a fan for years, sorry if there are any mistakes!  
> Needless to say this never happened, just fiction etc.
> 
> stay beautiful <3

They haven't left the flat, this tiny bedroom with its stacks of books and pages of notes everywhere, empty bottles not quite hidden; and the sky is beginning to darken. Nicky stretches and yawns, sprawled out one leg dangling off the side of the bed. A mix-tape that seems to be mostly The Smiths plays in the background, but otherwise this is peaceful, and this is some kind of perfection. Just being together in this room. Perfect, and yet, there's something more, a quiet hum around the edges of this close, intense need to be around each other so much. 

Richey thinks about the tiny details- the hand sliding over his shoulder as Nicky leans over him when he's writing, the way he dissolves Richey's near constant anxiety into background noise. Comfort, an anchor to hold onto when there are so many new ideas, books to read, essays, music to listen to, so much newness- and he wants everything, wants to be everything. 

Nicky, he realises, is part of that everything, they trade lines of lyrics like they are finishing each other's thoughts. It is essential, they are working together, putting the pieces together to no longer simply escape the boredom – but to create something extraordinary. 

He looks up from the book he's just been staring at for fuck knows how long to see that beautiful smile

“What?”

“Difficult to get into, is it?” Nicky looks amused, “You've been looking at that page for more than 10 minutes now Rich...”

“Well it is... interesting” Richey's mouth starts to curl into a grin as well “Anyway, aren't we going out tonight?”

Nicky drags a hand through his hair and sighs “Dunno if I can be arsed with all that y'know?” He pauses, considering “I like getting ready though, sometimes the most fun bit especially if I only go out and lose all my money in the slot machines again.”

“Hmm...” Richey likes that part too, getting dressed up and yet... “Why don't you just get your make up on and decide later?” He says it as casually as possible with a shy smile, and thinks _stay, please._

Somehow it isn't a surprise that Nicky's eyes light up at the suggestion. “Oh can I do yours first? I definitely have ideas” There's that grin again as he grabs an eyeshadow palette. Of course, that's just Nicky all over – not much encouragement needed to practice reinventing themselves with eyeliner and glitter. 

\- 

“There we are” Nick says, twisting the mascara wand back into the tube “Done!” He looks pleased. Richey turns to the mirror, the make up is expertly done with plenty of thick black eyeliner as well – but now he's distracted by Nicky behind him. Purple sparkly eyelids blink once, twice – and he's running the bright lipstick over his lips – Richey hardly breathes, just watching  
His mouth...

Oh god, stop staring .Reaching for his drink, a bit of sweetness and needed burn of alcohol. Don't know where that came from, maybe he's got drunk much quicker tonight somehow.

“You're so good with makeup, Nick” He blurts out to fill the silence “I can never quite get eyeliner as good..”

“Aww, thanks, just lots of practice, all it is” He leans over to replace the lipstick, then Richey can feel warmth on his neck. His eyes widen slightly as Nicky presses a kiss there, leaving a red print, and continuing, voice quieter “Well, makes it easier... how completely fucking beautiful, you are” 

“Nah, that's...you” He has no more words, maybe this is one time he doesn't need so many hundreds of words, just action, just give in to feeling,

He does

It is like nothing else, stroking his hand across Nicky's cheek, moving so close until yes- he really is doing this – capturing his mouth in a kiss. Warmth that is familiar and new all at once, his lips part slightly and its not long until Nick's tongue is pushing against his own, hands on his back, pulling Richey with him and down onto the bed. 

_Gorgeous_ , Richey thinks as Nicky looks down at him, all lipstick smudges now, he slides a hand into soft hair and moves down for another kiss; their bodies so close that Richey can't help but gasp out a moan between kisses. Pressing Richey down into the sheets, straddling him, lips on his neck now and long fingers pushing under the hem on his tshirt. 

A good idea, definitely. Richey pulls the shirt over his head and Nicky follows, shifting on top of him and finally, _finally_ pushing their hips together. He pauses, possibly overwhelmed with the sensation, both of them hard, Nicky moans as their mouths crush together again. Time seems to speed up, one minute he's let Nicky wrestle his too tight jeans off him and the next, Richey can feel the delicious heat of Nicky's skin against his own.

“Fuck” He breathes out as Nicky curls a now slicked hand around his cock and squeezes. A desperate ache vibrates somewhere from the base of his spine upwards, his body realising just how much he wants – has wanted for so long. The hand on his cock is moving in agonisingly slow strokes, Richey can't help but thrust his hips up and he can feel how hard the other man is against him. 

Nicky lets out a low moan against his neck as Richey begins to stoke him too. They end up rolling sideways on the small bed, still pressed up against each other, pace a bit more frantic, Richey can feel himself so dizzyingly close and wants to hold on because this is just so much better than anything imagined with anyone else. He is focused on nothing but those sparkling blue eyes staring into his and the hand gripped tight around his cock. 

“Nick... I.. “ He can't say any more before those warm lips are on him again and then Nicky's voice in his ear, so close- “Its ok, baby...I've got you” _Yes, and its perfect_ Richey thinks then he's coming, crashing into that wave of sensation so hard that he doesn't realise he's been biting Nicky's shoulder until he comes up for air a moment later. Still shaking as Nicky, back arched and gasping out unintelligible words, is coming. with Richey's name on his lips. Warm wetness on his stomach, limbs tangled and breathing slowing, they drift in and out of sleep contentedly until one of them leans over to switch off the light. 

In the darkness, drunk laughter from outside, the clicking of high heels and shatter of a dropped bottle, more laughter into the distance. Turns out they never managed to go out after all, Richey thinks, and smiles to himself as Nicky holds him, kissing the back of his neck softly before they both fall asleep again.


End file.
